Ladynoir July 2017 - Eiffel Tower
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 19: Eiffel Tower! - To Ladybug and Chat Noir the Eiffel Tower was much more then just a monument. It was a place that held many memories for them


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Eiffel Tower**

To Ladybug and Chat Noir the Eiffel Tower wasn't just a large metal structure.

Sure, to most people is Paris it was more than that since it was pretty much the monument of their beautiful city and practically of all of France and the people where proud of it.

Still for the heroes the tower was even more than that.

To them the Eiffel Tower was a place were many memories where made.

It was at the Eiffel Tower where they had defeated their first akuma, even if it was technically the second time since during the first time at the statium Ladybug forgot to purify the akuma.

It was also at the Eiffel Towers where hundreds, maybe thousands, of corrupted akuma butterflies appeared and formed the shape of their enemy Hawkmoth who threathened everyone and declared he wanted the Miraculous the teens had in their pocession.

While frightened at first Ladybug bravely stood up and yelled for everyone to hear that they would find him, defeat him and that they would be the ones to take his Miraculous away from him.

After that they became fully accepted heroes.

Still, after that fateful day they didn't stop coming to the place.

For some reason akumas often found themselves drawn to the Eiffel Tower for some reason and so many battles happened there.

While fight happened the tower often acted as a hinderence for both the akuma and for Ladybug and Chat Noir as the many large beams tended to get in the way of attacks and allowed whoever was between them to easily hide and manouver around.

Thanks to all the fights that happened at it or in it the building often ended up getting some serious damage due to whatever kind of power the akuma had and sometimes also thanks to Lucky Charm and Cataclysm.

Luckily Ladybug was always able to fix whatever damage was done, returning the glorious monument back to normal.

Akuma attacks weren't the only reason the heroes came to the Eiffel Tower.

Pretty quickly during their new career they agreed that they shoud take patrols around Paris to make sure the people were also safe from other kind of dangers.

Every night they met up at the top to decide who would go which way since after the first few patrols they agreed to would be better to split up as that way they could cover more ground and safe a lot of time.

When they were done they would meet up again to discuss what did or didn't happen to keep the other in the loop.

While patrol was the main reason they would meet up, they would often stick around for a while and just talk.

The Eiffel Tower was the main place where Ladybug and Chat Noir learned little things of each other and became even closer and better friends as they talked about the most random little things in their life that they could talk about without giving too much personal information that could lead to them finding out who the other was.

The Eiffel Tower was the place where Ladybug and Chat Noir fought akumas, met for patrols and just hung out together.

It was a little cycle that went on and on without much change.

After a few years of working together they had started noticing things about each other during the talks they had as they sat side by side on the beams of the tower, legs loosely dangling in the air.

One day they finished patrol again, both gave a small report and they went to sit down like always.

Like usual they talked about whatever came to mind but this time they were both paying extra attention to what the other said.

Soon they were purposly asking and answerring questions they would normally avoid.

Soon they found out that the suspicions they both had were true and Ladybug was the first to ask if Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste which he confirmed.

Chat Noir then asked Ladybug is she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she told him she was.

As the night went on they talked for hours.

They talked about all the times they had to make up weird stories to cover for them when their friends or family qiestioned them and all the times they had to multitask for those people as well as each other to keep anyone from finding out.

After a while of laughing they calmed down and went a more serious route.

They both confessed that they were happy who the other was and revealed they both really loved one side of the other and really liked the other and much to their Delight they found out the feeling was mutual.

It was then, there at the Eiffel Tower where Ladybug and Chat Noir shared their very first real kiss.

The Eiffel Tower held many wonderful memories for the heroes and the amount would most likely only grow in the future.

Only time would tell as the Eiffel Tower stood, ready for whatever else the two young heroes would bring to it.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
